


The Adventures of Papyrus Bones and Mr. Cool

by orphan_account



Series: A Comprehensive Guide to Life, Death, and Love [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Investigations, TSA Universe, lots of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a difficult and/or strange problem you need solved? Not allergic to cat hair? Then Papyrus Bones is on the case!</p><p>(In which Papyrus and his cat have adorable adventures together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Papyrus Bones and Mr. Cool

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted from his spot in the kitchen, glaring at the mess of spaghetti on the counter. Three and a half thuds later Sans slumped into the kitchen as well, still wearing his bone boxers and sleep-shirt.

He looked alittle more well rested than usual, and those dark lines under his sockets had lessened slightly. Still, his eye sockets drooped tiredly. He yawned before speaking. "yeah pap? what's up?"

"You know very well whats 'up' brother!" Papyrus accused, pointing a gloved hand at the spaghetti haphazardly spewed across the counter. It looked like some sort of spaghetti monster puked on their pristine tile. "I understand that you're lazy but at least clean up when you make a mess!"

"i dunno what you're talkin' 'bout bro," Sans shrugged. Walking toward the counter, he picked up a strand of the offending noodles and examined it. "i didn't do it."

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?" Papyrus demanded as he began cleaning up the mess. Yuck. Warm spaghetti was one thing, but cold nasty spaghetti that had probably been sitting out all night was a completely different thing.

"i dunno, a ghost?" Sans suggested, shrugging as flicked the strand of spaghetti on Papyrus, which earned him a glare. He then started up the coffee machine, a regular part of his day. The nasty brown liquid slowly filled up the pot and, to Papyrus's displeasure, the smell of it permeated the whole room.

"I doubt Napstablook would do this brother, he is a very shy ghost," Papyrus observed, peeling back his previously clean gloves. Great now he would have to get new ones. "Maybe it was one of those humans I heard break into houses. Burgers? Such an odd name."

Sans chuckled, "naw bro, burglars. and my magic would have notified me if something threatening came in." As he said this he poured himself a glass of the bitter drink, and didn't bother putting any sweeteners in it before taking a sip.

"Well it didn't just happen by itself!" Papyrus exclaimed as he began to wash the bowl the spaghetti was sitting in previously. "Actually I did hear of something like this. Where some food sat out so long it gained sentience. Do you think that happened?"

"have you been watching goosebumps again bro?" Sans questioned, shuffling into the living room to take a seat on the couch. Papyrus followed but didn't sit. Rather, he went upstairs to switch out his gloves and grab his 'informational source'. Ah, clean gloves felt nice on his hands.

As he came back downstairs, Papyrus began speaking again. "Not watching, reading. And yes, Goosebumps is very informative of human culture. Although I do not know why they call these creatures Monsters. Obviously they do not belong to monster kind."

"its a human thing bro," Sans replied, "and those are just folk tales an' stuff. aren't real. you sure you should be reading those though? when you watched 'em you got those nightmares."

Papyrus scoffed, "Of course. They are very interesting. And reading is a lot less scary than watching. Back to my point, if the food didn't come alive, it wasn't a ghost, and you didn't do it, what happened to my poor spaghetti?"

"i dunno bro. maybe you should investigate or sumthin'," Sans suggested. "isn't that what those kids do? the boxcar children? you could do that."

Papyrus's eye sockets lit up with orange stars and he jumped up in excitement, "Excellent idea Sans! But if I'm going to do that, I must look the part!"

Before Sans could reply, Papyrus rushed up stairs and dug through his closet. He should have it somewhere....ah there it was! Quickly shrugging the clothing on, he also wrapped his scarf around his neck before going downstairs. "What do you think brother!?"

Sans nearly spit out his drink. There Papyrus stood, wearing his signature red boots, gloves and scarf. But instead of his battle body he had some jeans on and a long, black trench coat. "w-wow bro. whatcha gonna call yourself?"

Papyrus thought for a moment, and he thought hard. Afterall, deciding a name was one of the most important parts of being a detective. That was what people were going to call you for the rest of your career! After a moment he snapped his gloved fingers and posed valiantly. "I am Papyrus Bones, top investigator and spaghettitor!"

Sans chuckled, "nice one. so what's your first case detective bones?"

"Why the case of the mysterious spaghetti of course! But I don't know where to start!" Papyrus complained. He visibly sagged before he stood stock straight. Gasping, he practically lunged at Sans. "Brother, do you have one of those microscopes? The handheld ones?"

Sans nodded, "sure bro, gimme a sec," he stood, setting down his cup of coffee before blinking out of existence. After a moment of awkward waiting on Papyrus's part, Sans returned, holding a magnifying glass. It was one of those old ones, with a wooden handle and a large glass area. Papyrus took it excitedly before holding it up to the light.

"I shall now look for clues!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a spinoff of my other fic, The Souls Ache. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts? And if you wanna support me, head over to my tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
